The presence of about 1-2% Zn in a Ag-Sn amalgam has been shown to have about a 10 fold effect upon the early compressive strength and the creep. The objective of this research is to understand and improve the properties of dental amalgams by observing the effects of additions of numerous individual materials. Standard, ADA approved tests will be used to observe the effects of these additions on properties related to clinical usage. Location of the small amounts of materials will be made by an analytical electron microscope (STEM) and a SEM with dispersive analyzer. X-ray diffraction will aid in the determination of structure and structure changes. Alloys will be prepared both by splat cooling and lathe cutting so as to compare the methods.